In one apparatus for loading a combustor (no literature being known thereon) two silos are provided side by side which are associated with at least one continuous conveyor, particularly a trough flight conveyor, which can transport the material from the silos.
The continuous conveyor has two outlet openings, each leading to a fuel-inlet station of the combustor spaced one after the other in the feed direction of the bulk material and the fuel-inlet stations open into the combustor so that the bulk material fed through the fuel-feeding stations is distributed nearly uniformly over the entire perimeter combustor when bulk material is being fed from both silos.
This apparatus has the disadvantage that on failure of one of the aforementioned bulk material conveyor systems for the combustor, working effectively independently of the other bulk material is still fed by two of the fuel-feeding stations but an unequal distribution of the bulk material combustor and thus a nonuniform combustion occurs which leads necessarily to trouble in the combustion plant.